Barriletes
by jupter
Summary: Craig emprendio un viaje, pero nunca olvido la promesa que le hizo a Tweek:"Prometeme que cuando logres lo que quieres, volveras por mi" Volvera, Tweek lo espero? CREEK::: BARRILETES- Bersuit Vergarabat


**Estaba escuchando algunos temas de Bersuit Vergarabat que no escuchaba hace mucho, y este me inspiro para hacer un fic... Es una cancion hermosa... COMO REPITO SIEMPRE: VIVA EL ROCK AND ROLL! xD**

**Sin mas, espero que les guste! CREEK**

* * *

**Barriletes**

**(Bersuit Vergarabat)**

**By Jupter**

* * *

Veo por mi ventana y diviso cada una de las estaciones del tren que algun dia me alejo de ti. Me marche hace ya un buen tiempo, deje todo atras, incluso a mi unico amor... eras tu, Tweek Tweak.

Un rubio, hermoso, piel super palida, 1,55 de alto, ojos verdes oliva, uno de ellos que se cerraba freneticamente debido a un tic nervioso, finos labios rosaditos, mejillas que se sonrojaban constantemente, un delicado y delgado cuerpo que no dejaba de temblar... y por que no decirlo...Un trasero perfecto...

El amor de mi vida...

Hoy volviendo luego de tantos años a mi amado South Park.

_**Estaciones de desilusión**_

_**Barriletes de mi corazón**_

_**Divagando sin buena razón**_

_**Vuelvo al barrio del primer amor**_

Cada segundo que pasa se hace eterno, en mi mente vaga cada recuerdo que tengo contigo, ese primer beso, el primer te amo...

_-GHA! Craig...- Dijiste al voltearte y verme. Te habia esperado a la salida de las clases. Hace mucho que no hablabamos por un "pequeño problema" que siempre me surgia cuando estaba contigo. -Que querias decirme?- Esa mañana te dije que necesitabamos hablar._

_..._

_Tome tus manos, tu solo soltaste un Ngh.-Hace tiempo empece a sentir algo... Te amo Tweek- Dije sin mas. Estaba muy nervioso, sin esperar tu respuesta, tome tu delicado rostro entre mis manos y te bese de una manera suave, para mi sorpresa, me correspondiste, abriste la boca, y al fin pude introducir mi lengua en tu boca, tenias sabor a cafe, delicioso y adictivo, no queria separarme, pero somos humanos, y hay algo llamado oxigeno, y lamentablemente es muy necesario._

_Te mire, tus ojos estaban llorosos, soltaste un leve -Yo tambien te amo- Y te desmayaste._

_..._

Intento recordar como era tu voz: mucho mas aguda que la mia, bastante chillona, siempre soltando gritos y gemidos, vivias con panico.

_**Garabatos en mi anotador**_

_**Recordando el tono de tu voz**_

_**Evocando tu forma de ser**_

Bajo del tren, admiro la estacion, aun en la oscuridad de la noche noto todo sigue igual que como lo recuerdo. Los mismos locales, nada cambio. Pasaron ya... Cuantos años? 5? Una eternidad. Me marche a los 20.

Camino arrastrando mis pies como si de un muerto vivo me tratara. Llego al bar al que solia ir contigo. Creo que tengo la esperanza de encontrarte. Recorro las cafeterias del pueblo. No la de tus padres, se que te hecharon de tu casa cuando se enteraron que salias con migo. Camino sin rumbo por las calles de el pueblo.

_**Pero cuando sopla el viento sur**_

_**Me arrastro hasta tu latitud**_

_**Y te busco en el fondo de un bar**_

_**O en las calles de cualquier ciudad**_

Todo mi cuerpo me ruega encontrarte, pero y si ya no te gusta lo que ves? Que fue de mi, soy otra persona, el dia en que me despediste en esa estación era solo un pendejo. Crecí, ahora soy un hombre, y tal vez, no el hombre que tu esperas. Y si cambie demasiado? Y si no me reconoces?

_..._

_-Te amo- Entre besos me decías de manera entrecortada._

_-Soy un estúpido, un pendejo- Solte decepcionado, habían rechazado mi solicitud de ingreso a la Universidad para estudiar cinematografía, el examen estaba aprobado, pero el problema eran mis antecedentes. _

_-Te amo asi de pendejo- me dijiste depositando un beso en mi pecho._

_..._

_**Barriletes de desilusión**_

_**Todo cambia y también cambio yo**_

_**Me da miedo saber la verdad**_

_**Si te encuentro entonces, qué verás?**_

Te busco desesperadamente por toda la ciudad. Donde estas, Tweek? Necesito saber algo de tu vida. Sigues siendo asi de adicto al cafe? Sigues con tus ataques de panico? Y tu paranoia? Y los gnomos? Estas con alguien mas?  
Te acuerdas de mi? Recuerdas cuando haciamos el amor? Cuando andabamos por las calles de la mano sin importar lo dujera la gente estupida?

...

_Nuestros cuerpos cubiertos por una leve capa de sudor, el calor, nuestros besos, las caricias y los gemidos invadian nuestra habitacion. La primera vez que hicimos el amor, espere tanto a ese momento..._

_..._

_**Dame una esperanza**_

_**Decime algo más**_

_**¿Por qué te escondiste?**_

_**¿Y para dónde irás?**_

_**Mandame una carta**_

_**Si es que te acordás**_

_**De aquellos días**_

_**Nuestros nada más**_

Te recuerdo, mas que como una persona, como una especie de dios, perfecto en todo sentido. Los besos que provenian de tu boca virgen eran los mas perfecto. Te recuerdo tan inocente.

Nunca hacias nada que me causara mal, es mas, casi siempre era al reves, tu solias sufrir por mis idioteses. Recuerdo todo: cuando intentabas cocinar para mi y te salia mal, te ponias a llorar como un bebe, te insultabas a ti mismo. Yo solo atinaba a besar tu frente intentando consolarte y saliamos a comer afuera.

_**Pasa el tiempo y te idealizo más**_

_**Con tus besos de virginidad**_

_**Chocolates en tu delantal**_

_**Cruzando el Parque Lezama vas**_

Pero recuerdos, recuerdos son. No estas aqui ahora, y eso ninguna fantasia lo va a cambiar. Por eso ahora finas lagrimas se deslisan por mi rostro. Estoy buscando algun hotel donde hospedarme.

Ah... olvide mencionar el porque de mi viaje hasta aqui. Vine a intentar encontrarte y ofrecerte venir a vivir con migo, tengo una casa en Nueva York, termine ya mis estudios de cinematografía. Consegui un trabajo en un estudio... Es lo que siempre soñe... Recuerdas?

...

_-Prometeme que vendras por mi cuando cumplas todas tus metas- Me dijiste llorando sin soltar mi rostro con tus manos. _

_-Te lo juro, jamas me voy a olvidar de ti- Unas pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas -Te amo-_

_Y ya no hubo vuelta atras, subi a ese tren. Vi como te hacias cada vez mas lejano. _

_..._

_**Como flota esta sensación**_

_**Se parece a este planeador**_

_**Sin embargo todo es ilusión**_

_**Un fantasma en plena transición**_

Y hoy estando mas cerca que en mucho tiempo sigues estando distante. Salgo del hotel, es de mediodia, no creo lo que mis ojos ven: En una plaza te veo a ti, tus dorados y hermosos cabellos, abrazado con Kenny, hundes tu cabeza en su pecho. De pronto mis ojos tan humedecidos ya no ven. Solo comienzo a correr lo mas lejos posible. No puedo soportarlo.

_**Y no alcanza la brisa de hoy**_

_**A empujarte hasta donde estoy**_

_**Se precisa más que un huracán**_

_**Una especie de gran aluvión**_

Dame una esperanza, dime que eso fue una ilucion mia, dime que no fue verdad. Hablame. Por que no te encontre? Donde te escondiste? Te vas a ir con el?

Solo pido una cosa. Si es que te acordas de todo lo que vivimos juntos al menos dime... Te iras con el?

_**Dame una esperanza**_

_**Decime algo más**_

_**¿Por qué te escondiste?**_

_**¿Y para dónde irás?**_

_**Mandame una carta**_

_**Si es que te acordás**_

_**De aquellos días**_

_**Nuestros nada mas**_

Sigo corriendo... de pronto, el vacio... no se si estoy vivo, pero todavia respiro. Tu olvido ocupa cada parte de mi ser. Poco a poco tu rostro se forma en mi mente, TAN PERFECTO. El resto dejo de importar.

_**Estaciones de reconstrucción**_

_**Barriletes de mi corazón**_

_**Enganchados a un poste de luz**_

_**Como aquel divino sueño azul**_

_**Barriletes de desilusión**_

ME OLVIDASTE?

_**Barriletes de desilusión**_

ME CAMBIASTE?

_**Barriletes de desilusión.**_

De pronto veo la luz... Abro mis ojos lentamente... Empiezo a tomar conciencia de mi cuerpo, me duele todo. Un hospital? De pronto veo algo que jamas esperaria ver.

-GHA! Craig!- Tu voz, es tu voz!

-Que me paso?-

-Estabas corriendo, cruzaste la calle sin ver y un auto te choco, crei que moririas y GAH! no podria seguir mi vida sin ti! Ngh...- Te callaste unos segundos.

-Que haces aqui?-de pronto, tu voz era cortada y sonaba triste.

-No se si lo recuerdas, pero hace 5 años te prometi que volveria por ti... Bueno, por lo que vi, no creo que lo recuerdes...- Mi voz tenia un grado de ironia muy elevado.

-Que GAH mierda dices?- Gritaste alterado -Llevo esperandote 5 malditos años!-

-Crees que no vi como te abrazabas con Kenny en la plaza?-

-Ehh?-

-Lo que oyes! Te vi muy abrazadito con tu querido Kenny!- Por un segundo olvide el dolor de mi cuerpo.

-Para tu informacion, el me abrazo porque yo me puse a llorar, ya que ayer se cumplia el aniversario del dia en que me dejaste solo en este jodido pueblo! Nunca mas estuve con otra persona!- Dijo casi con lagrimas en los ojos...

Senti una gran puntada en el pecho. De verdad me espero 5 años?

-Perdoname... Por favor no llores...- Le pedi. Le tome de la mano y lo acerque a mi cama y, por ende, a mi.  
-Perdoname, no debi dejarte, tienes razon... Pero volvi, volvi por ti... Para ser felices juntos-

-Deberia creer en ti?-

-Si, porque te amo mas que a nada en la vida.-

-Juras que no me olvidaste?-

-No paso ni un dia en que no pensara en ti- Y seguido a esa frase, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y lo atraje a mi, nos besamos de una manera deseperada. Por fin mi cuerpo y mi corazon podran saciar sus ansias por ti.

_**Pasa el tiempo y te idealizo más**_

_**Con tus besos de virginidad**_

_**Chocolates en tu delantal**_

_**Cruzando el Parque Lezama vas**_

Ya no necesitaba ningun recuerdo... tenia todo un futuro para vivir junto a ti.

* * *

** Creo que salio algo depre todo el prinsipio, pero hay final feliz no? eso es lo que cuenta, terminan juntos! Espero les haya gustado""! a mi si me gusto! **

**Opinen: Que les parecio?**

**LAS AMO! DEJEN REVIEWS! OPINEN! BESOOSS**


End file.
